beaverfallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxane Hayward
Date of birth: May 7, 1991. Born: Johannesburg, South Africa. Roxane Hayward having finished her final year of school at the age of 16, Roxane was given a head start in life. She studied Drama, Dancing and Musical Theatre for four years through Trinity College London and the Imperial Society of Teachers of Dance London (ISTD). Roxane started her acting and dancing training at the young age of 6. She featured in 'Jozi H' 2006 (CBC) as well as 'Isidingo' 2007 (SABC) while still in school. At the age of 16, Roxane moved to Cape Town. It was then that she also started modeling and has since featured as the face of many worldwide advertising campaigns. In the beginning of 2011, Roxane made her first appearance on British television where she played the featured lead, 'Louisa', in Episode 3 of the hit BBC comedy, 'Beaver Falls'. At the end of 2011, Roxane finished working on her first feature film 'Death Race: Inferno' - a Universal Pictures production. She played the supporting role, 'Prudence', alongside Dougray Scott. When filming commenced, Roxane ventured into the music industry and started recording her debut album. This was interrupted when she was cast as a lead role, 'Angelica', in the second season of the BBC series 'Leonardo' (CBBC). In 2015, she was cast as the role of the historical figure, 'Susanna White', in the National Geographic two-part movie event titled 'Saints and Strangers' (SONY). In the same year, the first international feature film to be filmed in South Africa where all lead roles are played by South African actors, 'Accident' started production - Roxane played the lead role, 'Caroline'. Roxane has always been a strong advocate for health and fitness. Since starting her Muaythai training in 2016 with two-time world champion Quentin Chong, she also became a spokeswoman for self-defense and continues to host seminars in South Africa that focus on human rights, empowerment, safety and teaching individuals how to defend themselves. This interest led to her directorial debut for the public service announcement (PSA) titled 'Open Your Eyes' for HeardPSA - an international platform hosted by the Global Sustainability Network (GSN), calling on filmmakers from around the world to create awareness on human trafficking and modern day slavery. Roxane wrote, directed and produced the PSA which was voted second worldwide by the international panel of judges who include the legendary Quincy Jones, Wesley Snipes and Joseph Fiennes. In June 2017, 'Blood Drive' (Universal Cable), the grindhouse style television series in which Roxane plays the role of 'Mimi Kox', aired on Syfy. Due to her dance background and dedication to the martial art of Muaythai, Roxane performs her own fight sequences and stunts in all of her on-screen appearances to date. Filmography 2017/I - Accident Caroline 2017/III - About Time (Short) Latro 2017 - Blood Drive (TV Series) Mimi Kox - Welcome to Pixie Swallow (2017) ... Mimi Kox 2015 - Saints & Strangers (TV Mini-Series) Susanna White - Episode #1.2 (2015) ... Susanna White - Episode #1.1 (2015) ... Susanna White 2014 - Bordering on Bad Behavior Sarah 2014 - Dominion (TV Series) Irin - Broken Places (2014) ... Irin - Godspeed (2014) ... Irin 2013 - Death Race: Inferno (Video) Prudence 2012 - Leonardo (TV Series) Angelica / Angelica Visconti - Hitched (2012) ... Angelica - By the Sword (2012) ... Angelica - The Tortoise and the Hare (2012) ... Angelica - Stupid Cupid (2012) ... Angelica - Diabolical Acts (2012) ... Angelica Show all 6 episodes 2011 - Beaver Falls (TV Series) Louisa - Episode #1.3 (2011) ... Louisa 2009 - Isidingo (TV Series) Chloe - Episode #1.2743 (2009) ... Chloe 2007 - Jozi-H (TV Series) Daphne - Smile (2007) ... Daphne Hide Director (1 credit) 2017 - Open Your Eyes HeardPSA (TV Short) Hide Writer (1 credit) 2017 - Open Your Eyes HeardPSA (TV Short) Hide Producer (1 credit) 2017 - Open Your Eyes HeardPSA (TV Short) (producer) Hide Self (1 credit) 2017 - Open Your Eyes HeardPSA (TV Short) Herself Category:Cast